<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Condoms by black_mamba866</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474971">Condoms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866'>black_mamba866</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom, Original Work, Roleplay - Fandom, Scriptwriting - Fandom, erotic - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Other, safe sex, shitpost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474971</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_mamba866/pseuds/black_mamba866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tags to be included in post: [humor][safe sex][shitpost]</p><p>Script written for public performance and posting on the GoneWildAudio subreddits. All characters portrayed are above the age of eighteen. This is a work of fantasy by an adult for adults and about adults.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Condoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oral got you down? Don't like the taste of that diack? Try new Welch's flavored condoms! With flavors like cherry, grape, and pineapple, you're sure to find a style you like! Keep your partner satisfied, with a mouth hug that tastes like heaven.</p><p>"My wife never used to give me the slurping turtle, but now that we've got Welch's flavored condoms, she goes ghost hunting every night! Thanks Welch's!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>